Stormy Night
by Cinders and Ashes
Summary: owo I'm not good at summaries, so I'll make it short and sweet. Liechtenstein feels sorry for Prussia who she thinks will dissolve soon, so she agrees to do...a little favor for him.


**A couple things, this is my first ever fanfic AND my first ever lemon. So please don't flame me too much :'D The usual warnings. It's R-18. Prussia x Liechtenstein and all characters are not mine but owned by HH. Please enjoy **

A large storm had descended over the quaint home of Liechtenstein and her dear brother Vash. As the

young blonde stared out the window at the pouring rain, a warm feeling enveloped her very being. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of the rain as she remembered how many years ago, in this exact same weather; her dearest brother had found and saved her from certain doom. She remembered how dreary it had been outside that day. She had been poor, broken, homeless… and like a light in the darkness her brother had come and saved her. A sudden crack of thunder broke her out of her nostalgia. Behind her, a cuckoo clock that had been gifted to the two by Germany started to chime. One, two, and then four more chimes rang out across the house. Startled by how late it was, Liechtenstein got out of her window seat and brushed off her dress, which had a few rogue threads clinging to it. Blushing slightly, she held up her unfinished masterpiece in front of her. Before her hung a new military uniform for her brother. He had always been miserly, and had saved his old uniform for as long as possible, but that one was getting worn. It had taken weeks for her to secretly get his measurements. Hours of tirelessly sneaking around and trying to eyeball how long his arms were, or the circumference of his waist had gone into making this. Bringing the uniform close to her, she hugged it, hoping that he would like it. From below, a voice yelled, " Lili! Time for dinner! "Whipping her head towards the sound she replied, " I'll be right there Brother!" Hastily , yet still carefully, putting the piece back into its proper place, safely tucked out of sight in between some shelves.

Trotting down the stairs, she flashed a smile towards her brother. " Brother, I'm here!" she announced with a shy glance towards him. Vash was even more serious than usual, with a curt nod, he said, " Follow me then." He turned around sharply, but not before Lili caught a glimpse of his face. His face was taunt, as if something was bothering him. Slightly worried, Lili followed him silently into the main dining area. Whereas she was then confronted by none other than Elizaveta, who was in turn scowling at Gilbert, who had propped his legs up on the dining room table. Slightly puzzled, she looked up at her brother for an answer. Careful not to meet her eyes, the young man said, "We have…Eliza here as a guest of ours today. Oh, and Gilbert as well. They're here for…some matters that need to be attended to." Lili stared at her brother, not quite sure why on earth he was being so vague. It was strange of him to act this way, usually he stated what he was thinking, and this wasn't at all like his usual self. Though worried, she decided to let the matter be for now, letting her natural courtesy set in, she turned towards the two guests and gave a short curtsey. Dipping her head low, she said graciously, "Nice to meet you two. I've heard stories of your great countries. It's an honor to meet you both." As she finished saying this, he face took on a faint flush. Due to Vash's extreme protectiveness of her she didn't get around quite often. Her days were spent enjoying the Swiss scenery and taking care of her and her brother's homes. In response to her previous statement, Eliza merely looked at her kindly and said, " It's nice to meet you too deary." Gilbert, on the other hand gave a loud, " KESESESESE. OF COURSE YOU WOULD BE HONORED TO MEET ME." Forcing a smile at that statement, Lili turned back to her brother. Smiling nervously, she asked, " Brother… I'm wondering…why are they…here?" As a response to that simple question, Switzerland let out a loud moan and said, " We're discussion borders. It's necessary, since Prussia over there was dissolved as a country, all of Europe is trying to figure out who gets which bits of him. The others should be arriving shortly." Vash then turned his blonde head over towards Gilbert and glared at him. " We're not quite sure why he's still here though. He should have…disappeared. "Lili threw a pitying glance towards the silver haired man, expected him to be rather forlorn and downcast. Though, to her shock, he seemed quite the opposite of melancholy. He seemed almost rather unaffected by it, happy, even. A voice broke her train of thoughts, "Lili, would you do me a favor and take him…elsewhere? Maybe to the gardens?" He said blankly, momentarily forgetting the thundering rain outside. Without a second thought, the young girl bobbed her head up and down. Striding over to the silver haired ex-country, she asked. " Would you like to go up to my room? You seem to have gotten wet on the way here; you can dry off in there." Her sentence was finished off by a loud growl from her stomach. Blushing a deep scarlet, she stuttered, " U-uhm. I'm deeply sorry for that. My room is the first door to your left on the second floor. I'll meet you up there with some food."

Walking briskly away towards the kitchens, Lili wanted to hide somewhere. Perhaps in a hole. Holes were nice places to be when you had just embarrassed yourself in such an…an…undignified matter. Quickly grabbing two plates of some potatoes and wurst, she started to go out the door. But then she stopped. She had once heard that Gilbert enjoyed beer. Opening the fridge she grabbed two cans of beer, one for now, and one for if the conference lasted longer than expected. Rushing up to her room, she opening the door and quickly set the plates of food and the drinks onto her nightstand before they had the chance to fall off of their precarious perches on her arms. As she turned around to announce to Gilbert that dinner was ready, her mouth fell open in shock. " Gilbert! What are you, why are you!" He looked back, not at all looking embarrassed or even the slightest bit ashamed. He had been rummaging through her things, and was now holding up her masterpiece. The uniform she had slaved day and night over to make for her brother. And what was worse was he was half _ naked. _ He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of Prussian blue slacks. His soaked jacket and shirt were tossed carelessly over her bedspread. Looking up at her, surprised, he asked bluntly. " What." She looks away hastily, it wasn't proper of her to look at…at a man dressed like that. She started at the wall in front of her. " Mr. Prussia. That's…a present for my brother. I worked very hard on it…please put it down." The silver haired man stared blankly at her, as if what she was saying didn't make any sense whatsoever. Slowly, a smirk slid across his face, " This is the only piece of men's clothing in your room. So I would have to wear it. Unless…" He trailed off, a crooked smile playing on his lips, " You want to see the awesome me in all its glory?" He threw back his head and laughed, the " Kesesesesese" heard throughout the whole house. Lili felt someone come up from behind her, stiffening; she continued to stare at the wall. Not wanting to turn around, she said, "D-dinner is on the night stand. You must be hungry…please eat…" She shut her eyes closed, willing him to go eat and leave her alone. But instead of complying with her mental pleas, she felt one strong arm wrap itself around her waist, and afterwards, the other. She shuddered, a spark of fear lighting in her heart. Surely…he wouldn't. But with Vash right downstairs he wouldn't dare…would he? She felt his breath on her ear, a strange sensation crept along her body. Breathily , he said, " But I don't want dinner now. I see something much tastier right in front of me…" He finished by nipping her ear. Liechtenstein let out a small yelp. She shut her eyes closed. " Mr. Prussia, I'm not ready really. I hardly know you. In fact, I met you today, about five minutes ago. So please…stop. " She whimpered, then, trying to sound threatening, she said " And Vash is right downstairs." The ex-nation drew back, confused. " Whoa. Wait" He said, scratching his head in confusion, " You're…you're turning down the awesome _ me? _" He looked sincerely and utterly confused, as if he had never had anyone turn him down before. Nervously, Lili nodded slowly, trying to get the message that she _ didn't _ want him like that to get through to him. The albino looked stricken, "But…but I love you." He said forlornly, a flicker of hurt running through his eyes.

Lili's eyes widened, he…..he _ loved _ her? A deep crimson blush spread up from her neck and plastered itself on her face. " W-what? I just met you! I mean, you're…um…interesting. But love? " Now it was Prussia's turn to blush a bit, as he looked around the room nervously , he continued, " Uh…yeah. I mean, I may have just met you, but I've seen you around before. And you seem kind and sweet, and…I love you for that." Lili flushes, she turned around to face him, her emerald eyes meeting his fiery red ones. As she looked at him, she felt a flash of pity. A once great country was now dissolved. No one quite knew why he had stuck around, but chances were that he wouldn't be around much longer. She might as well give him what he wanted…for one night. But her brother was right downstairs! Shakily walking over to her door, she placed one hand on the lock, turning it to the right, she heard the click of the metal pieces coming together. Taking in a shuddering breath, she turned around to face Gilbert, who was looking at her with a mix of anticipation and confusion. Speaking softly, she said, " Since… since you might be gone soon, I thought, I mean…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Blushing, she looked up at him, " What I'm trying to say is… if you love me…and will be "gone" soon, to where Rome is, I want you to… to.." She struggled to get the words out, " To do what you want to me!" As soon as the words left her mouth, a deep regret hung over her. What if she wasn't ready? Oooh she hardly _ knew _ him! What if he didn't actually love her? As she was panicking, however, she felt herself be lifted up by two strong, muscular arms. She let out a small squeak as she was carried through the air and then dropped onto her bed. She stared up at him, her green orbs wide with fear. Hear heart was beating furiously now, a small bird, trying to get out of its cage. " G-gilbert…" she whispered softly.

He was on top of her now, on his knees and hands. They were only an inch apart. As soon as Gilbert heard her whisper his name…he know that she was the one for him. He lowered himself carefully over her, so that his lips just brushed hers gently. Shuddering, Lili sank deeper into the bed spread, too nervous to actually do anything in response. The silverette grew irritated. " Do something back at least. The awesome ME is granting you permission to do so." Lili stayed quiet in response, but slightly tilted her head back, eyes closed, lips open. Gilbert smirked, and instead of the gentle kiss he had given her before, he stuck his tongue down, deep into her mouth. The young girl let out a muffled "MMPH!" as he twisted his tongue around in her mouth, exploring the crevices of it. Lili's body shook. Faint moans escaped her lips as she was subjected to the teasing torment of the Prussian's tongue. Pulling away, he took in the sight of her flushes face. Smiling evilly, he ran his hand along the sides of her body. Surprisingly, she had more curves than he had expected. That dumpy dress she always wore must have been hiding them. He moved on to massage her chest; a slight moan crept out from her lips as he moved his hand more vigorously over her pert chest. Getting annoyed with the one piece dress, he grabbed the bottom of it and tugged it upwards, exposing her bunny print panties. " N-no!~" the young girl cried out, desperately trying to put down her dress again. " You told me I could do whatever I wanted. Now lift your arms up so that I can get this fugly dress out of the way." Shutting up immediately, Lili nodded meekly and held her arms up. Tugging the dress roughly off of her, Gilbert tossed it out of sight. Turning back to his main course, Gilbert couldn't help but marvel at her. Her soft white skin was covered only by her childish bunny print panties and size A pink bra. Her face was flushed, and her eyes closed, as if she couldn't see him, maybe he couldn't see her. Licking his lips, he descended on her. The meal had begun.

Slipping one hand under her petite bra, he rubbed her small chest with an urgent eagerness. Beneath his hand he could feel her nipple perking up, growing hotter and harder by the second. Not patient enough to take the time and unhook her bra, he merely pushed it upwards to her throat instead. Still fingering one side of her, he dipped his head low and took her other breast in his mouth. Flicking the hot mound around with his tongue he made a combination of fondling, sucking , and nipping at the blondes poor chest. Moans of embarrassment and ecstasy rose from her lips as his actions slowly got more heated and rough. Without her realizing it, one of Gilbert's hands had snaked its way down to her nether regions, where it hovered just in front of her vital regions. With a sudden swiftness, Gilbert had turned around so that his face was now down by the young girls tender area. Smirking devilishly, he stuck out his tongue and started to lick at the fabric of it. Beneath the layer of fabric, something other than his saliva was dampening the cotton, helping the panties become soaked through. Lili let out a strangled moan. It felt weird…so weird! She could hardly stop herself from crying out loud. It was such a strange sensation, a mixture of tingling, aching, and fiery hotness shot up through her. Unable to restrict her voice much longer, she let out a loud groan, " AHHHHHHN!",as her first orgasm rippled through her slender body. Down below, Gilbert stopped short, surprised. She had cum really early… softly, he said into her crotch, "kesese, I'm just that good." Going back to his intentions, her decided to tease her a bit more before actually making any skint o skin contact. Taking his index finger, he ran it up and down her length, feeling the warm fluids leak out of her. Lili groaned in pleasure, and as he started to rub harder, he back arched up and she let out a small yelp. She panted, and lay back down onto her pillow, in front of her was something very…strange. It was his dick, but it was swollen up and throbbing through the dark Prussian blue of his boxers. One hand reaching up nervously, she took it top part in her hand and started to rub it. The hot heat pulsed under her hands, as she shifted her hand slightly, Gilbert's member slipped out of his boxers and straight into her hand, whereas she then gripped it tightly. Gilbert let out a groan, " B-bitch! Don't do that so damned s-suddenly!" He moaned at the thought of her virgin fingers wrapping themselves along his five meters. He hooked on edge of her panties around his finger and pulled them off. No more Mr. Nice Guy now. Her relished the small gasp that she gave when he did even such an insignificant thing as pull down her underwear. With a sudden roughness, he plunged his tongue into her slit, enjoying every savory drop of the fluids that he encountered. Her moans started to escalate, " N-no!" She yelped, " Not there! Oooh. AH! NOT SO FAST! Something weird is c-c-c-ominnnnnnnng!" A powerful orgasm shook her delicate frame, she flopped back down, breathing hard, a sheen of perspiration coating her.

She lay there, exhausted, yet still Gilbert didn't stop, no, in fact, it seemed to her that he was licking her even I _harder _ now. His tongue darting in and out of her folds again and again as if he would never stop. She groaned, and once more took his member in her hands. She started at it, it was so…huge, how would that monstrosity ever fit inside her? She stroked it up and down, trying to be as gentle as possible until she heard a gruff command from Gilbert, " Rougher" he ordered. Trying to please him, Lili gripped it tighter and started to jerk her hand roughly up and down along the length of his shaft. Moaning out his approval, Gilbert buried his face into her sucking and licking it until it was swollen with the urge to fuck. Moaning out loud shamelessly now, Lili couldn't bear it any longer. " P-put it i-in. " She moaned. Gilbert smirked, " What? What do you want me to put in? My finger?" He asked. Sliding one long, thin, digit into her cavity, he started to twist it around. Curving his finger and then straightening it again. " N-nooo." The young girl moaned, " Your..your…" She swallowed, unable to say it. The silver haired man looked at her with a bored expression, all the while speeding up his hands, inserting a second digit into her, " My…my?" he teased. " You c-c-c-cock! Please! Put it in!" She moaned desperately. Her pussy aching for his dick to enter it. Licking his lips , Gilbert obliged.

Turning her body so that her legs were wide open and splayed out to the sides, he started drawing nearer to her. Her small body was quivering in anticipation as her neared her entrance. But instead of going in, he merely started to rub it along the slit that led into her. His cock rubbing roughly against her pussy. " P-please! Put it in!" She cried out. Gilbert smirked, he cupped one ear around his ear, saying, " What was that? Be more specific please? My awesome is drowning you out." Swallowing her pride and reminding it was for the dying nation, she blurted out, " Prussia-sama please out your awesome dick into me!" Blushing as she said it. " Now _that's_ more like it." The ex-nation said. In one fluid motion he plunged his whole member into the young girls virgin hole. Wincing as he split her hymen, his dick was soon massaged by thousands of her contracting muscles. " F-fuck" he moaned, " You're so…Nngh, goddamed tight!" He started to thrust the girl slowly, her previous shriek of pain now turning into one of ecstasy " G-gilbert! " She cried out, as he started to thrust harder and harder, reaching as deep down as he could go. As he neared his limit, Lili came, the combination of her muscles tightening around him and her sweet voice piercing the airs with its did him in. He blew his load into her, filling her with hot, sticky semen. She moaned out loud in ecstasy, " G-gilbert! Anh!" She felt it slosh around inside her, knowing she was safe from being knocked up. She was a nation, nations were built, not born. She panted slightly as a soft afterglow settled about her. Gilbert landed on top of her, his body weight not quite crushing her, but putting a comfortable pressure on her body. She closed her eyes, tired out, and drifted off to sleep. Gilbert brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead once. He then got up and put on his clothes ( which by then certainly were dry) and covered Lili up with a blanket.

The first thing that Lili noticed when she woke up half an hour later was the fact that she was alone. Alone as in not with Gilbert. She sat up, panicking. Quickly putting on some clothes, she looked around the room. He was gone. Her eyes started to water. _ Had it all been a dream?_ She wondered. She shook her head, blond hair flying everywhere. No, it couldn't have been, she had woken up in the nude. A sudden realization shook her. What if….if…he had _dissolved while she was asleep? _ She fell to the floor, crying her heart out. No no no no no! It shouldn't have turned out this way! They were supposed to stay together! Become closer! Love each other! And after 2 hours of the most intimate moments of her life, he had all but vanished. Gone away. As she was sobbing, she heard her door click open behind her. She hadn't left it unlocked, had she? No matter. She threw herself at the figure in the door, " BROTHER! Mein got! Brother! Prussia had d-d-dissolved!" she wept. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her as she wept. But not long after her outburst came a confused voice, " I'm…right here…" it said. She looked up, her eyes still teary from crying, and who did she see but Gilbert? She let out an ecstatic squeal, " GILBERT!" , she squeaked, as she peppered his face with small pecks and kisses. He looked confused, " Not that the awesome me doesn't deserve such a welcome. But what did you mean "dissolved" ?" At the word she started to tear up all over again. " Brother said that you'd dissolve soon. And when I woke up, you weren't there!" She looked down at her feet, " A-and… I thought you had left without saying goodbye one last time." She admitted meekly. Gilbert let out a loud laugh and said, " I just came back from the end of the meeting. Turns out I won't dissolve, I'll be living with West from now on." He said proudly, letting out a "Kesesese " Or triumph. He scarlet gaze turned serious, " Besides, I would never, EVER, leave you without saying good-bye." He ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and blushed lightly, the knowledge that he wouldn't die filled her heart with a rapturous feeling of joy. Suddenly, she was swept off of her feet as Gilbert picked her up and kicked open the door. " G-gilbert!" she squeaked. Ignoring her, her went downstairs, where the European countries were still bickering over the table. As he came downstairs, everyone turned to look at him. " EVERYONE" he bellowed, " YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. THE AWESOME ME, HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT." The expressions at the table ranged from bemused ( Poland) to rage ( her brother…) As Gilbert finished talking, he started into her eyes, bright red meeting grass green, and then; he kissed her. She kissed him back. It was a soft gentle kiss, one filled with love and a deeper meaning than lust. She broke away, ignoring the shocked faces of the crowed, and nuzzled her head in the crook of his shoulder. He was arrogant, irritating, full or himself, and completely, utterly, hers.

**:D Didja like it? I hope you did. Reviews are love, I know that there are some mistakes, but I think that I fixed the major ones. Remember: Flames burn. OTL. Another thing, this is NOT historically accurate. At. All. **


End file.
